YOU ARE NO GOD
by BROTHER-BONEZ83
Summary: The story takes place after a couple of years when the gods go to war


A/N: This is my very first story. Please read and leave lots of reviews. I hope you enjoy it. More chapters to come really soon. I promise to give you lots of action and characters. Some from the pages of my sketch book and some from the marvel comics.

**YOU ARE NO GOD**

**Massively Green**

**Chapter 1**

"**URGGG!!! **Iceman give me some cover damn it!" "These guys are kicking our asses." Says Wolverine.

Iceman putting his hands to the ground uses his powers to build a giant ice wall. Wolverine and the X-men finally have some time to come up with a plan.

"Login!" Cries out Storm. "What are we going do? We've got to get the kids out of here. Magneto and Mystique have grown stronger than before they lost their powers." "Night Crawler can you teleport us to a safe location?" Says Storm.

Before Night Crawler gets to answer Wolverine says. "Strom we ain't leaving this place. I'm gonna end this was once and for all. I'm gonna end Magneto."

"Login don't be foolish. Magneto will smell the metal coming from you miles away. He will kill you Login, and then what? Who will we have to protect us? Professor is gone right along with Scott and Jean. You and I are the only beings that the children have left. I can not protect all of them." Says Storm.

"**AHH GUYS! GUUUYS! GUYS!!!!" **Says Iceman.

Storm and Wolverine gather the rest of the X-men and walk over to Iceman to find out what is all the shouting about. Iceman points to the giant figure that is standing on the other side of the ice wall.

"Looks like we got our selves a big problem" Says Colossus.

Suddenly the giant figure raises both of its hands and claps them together causing the ice wall to shadier and the X-men to go flying. Colossus gets up and dusts himself off and says. "I got this!"

Beast being the voice of reason says. "I don't think that's a smart idea."

Colossus ignores Beast and walks off to face the massively green mass.

"So you got a name? Cause I wanna know whose head im about to take off." Says Colossus.

The massive green mass now breathing heavily looks at Colossus and in a loud angry roar says. **"HULK SMAAASSSHH!"**

"Say it don't spray it you big doff. So you're the Hulk? Ha well let me introduce you to a friend of mine."

Colossus throws a punch at The Hulk; however all it seems to have done was make The Hulk angrier. The Hulk then looks at Colossus and with one swing of his hand slaps Colossus unconscious. The X-men now look on in amazement.

Magneto Speaking loudly says. 'X- men meet my fellow brother. We call him The Hulk. I have given him the name **GOD. **Even I have no control over him. Wolverine I knew I smelled you. I dare say, would you like to give him a go with those oh so wonderful adamantheum claws of yours."

Wolverine snarls and lunges for The Hulk.

**YOU ARE NO GOD**

**Pick Your Side**

**Chapter 2**

**Back in New York City at the Daily Bugle:**

"Parker get your ass in here." Says Mr. Jamison

"Yes Sir." Says Peter.

"I'm getting information from a source upstate New York. There saying that those mutant freaks are back at this war for equality rights for human and mutants alike. I say let those freaks have there equal rights. Ever since they came into the picture they have mad my news paper company a lot of money. Saps are always looking for a new head line about these freaks." Says Mr. Jamison.

"So what do you need from me Mr. Jamison?" Says Peter.

"Shut up Parker! I want you to get your ass up there and bring me back some pictures of all those freaky mutants in action so I can make up a story." Says Mr. Jamison

Peter Parker walks out of Mr. Jamison's office and heads to his apartment to get some film for his camera. On his way there his spider –sense starts to tingle and he spots some potential trouble.

"Spidy Spidy come out were ever you are" Says Green Goblin.

Peter Park runs off to change into Spider-Man.

"Hey ugly you looking for me." Says Spider-Man.

"Oh that's a good one. Did you come up with that all by your self." Says Green Goblin.

"Okay so I may not be good at trash talking, but I can still take you down Goblin." Says Spider-Man.

"Listen Spidey I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to find out if you're heading upstate to fight in the fight with those Brotherhood fellows. I hear there leader is a real stiff, but I think I can take him. If I were the leader the X-men would have been erased long ago and you and I both know I follow know one." Say Green Goblin.

"So The Brotherhood is behind this fight. Well if I know anything about The Brotherhood it's that Magneto is not your normal class 3 mutant. Magneto is a class 5. He will not be pushed around easily, but I think you will find that out soon enough." Says Spider-Man.

Spider-Man thinking to him self says. God I hope the professor and the X-men are okay. I lost contact with Beast when he became that high mutant whatever with the government. I got to go find him."

"It was nice talking to you Gobby, but I got to go find a friend." Says Spider-Man as he swings away.

"Choose a side Spider-Man! Hopefully you choose the right side, because I would hate to see you ended by Magneto. That's my job." Yells out Green Goblin as he watches Spider-Man swing away.


End file.
